lys blancs et roses rouge mélées
by Matfreya
Summary: une lame, de longs pulls, des parents et une famille absente, mais ce n'est même pas cela qui tue Arthur à petit feu, car dans la vie qu'existe t'il de pire que les souvenirs ?


C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon d'a peine dix-sept ans, il avait de beau cheveux blond et de pétillants yeux émeraudes, mais ils sont désormais complètement vides, les larmes ayant délavées progressivement les merveilleuses couleurs qui le composaient. Il portent tous les jours des pulls à manches longues et ceux même en été et quand vraiment il fait trop chaud, ses bras sont habillés de longue mitaine allant jusqu'à son coude. Il mène une vie paisible et normale, enfin cela n'ai qu'une apparence, car quand la nuit tombe et que son corps et plongé dans l'obscurité il se recroqueville sur lui-même et pleure toute les larmes de son âme. Ce jeune garçon d'à peine dix-sept ans s'appel Arthur et il y a un an, il a vu son existence se briser. Et encore aujourd'hui il cauchemarde tous les soirs. Tous les jours il continuent cet mascarade, la mascarade de sa vie, car le matin il s'entraîne a faire son plus beau sourire devant son miroir, puis se prépare psychologiquement à aller encore en cours. À la fin de la journée, il sort de son lycée le cœur bien abîmé, et dans sa tête les problèmes ne font qu'empirer. Il voudrais rentrer chez lui et aller dormir mais ne peux pas car il est seul et doit entretenir la grande maison, ses parents passant leurs temps a l'étranger et son frère s'étant barré depuis longtemps, comme d'habitude il rentrera complètement défoncé tard dans la nuit...

Alors Arthur s'enferme dans sa chambre et ouvre son armoire, il sort son arme de torture, s'assoit sur son lit et regarde ses bras, seul dans le noir, il laisse une nouvelle fois les larmes dévaler ses joues, il se remémore se qu'on lui à fait, il craque, il tient cette putain de lame et trace le premier trait, celui-ci sera vite suivit de plusieurs autres. Apres tout dans se jeu il n'existe aucunes règles il suffit juste de se détester. Puis il va se coucher et les yeux fermés il se souvient de tout, les moments de rire, la joie, leurs premier baiser, leurs première fois, les premiers je t'aime... Il fini par s'endormir un vague sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres.

Une fois le matin arrivé il a la peau qui brûle et les yeux qui piquent, le réveil a été dur, dans la salle de bain il se maquille, efface ses cernes, il m'est la dose de produits pour paraître bien, mais sous tous c'est artifices sont corps semble avoir subit la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il sort de chez lui, allant d'un point A à un point B, ne laissant plus de place dans sa vie pour la surprise. Une fois dehors, il enfouis ses mains dans les poches de son larges pull malgré les 28 degrés ambiant, depuis un an il a continuellement froid. Il se dirige vers les imposantes portes noirs, puis marche dans les sombres allées, il fini par arrivé devant son dernier point d'ancrage depuis près d'une année et s'agenouille devant la plaque de marbre, regardant les écriture qui orne la stèle, et il craque, se rendant compte de sa solitude. Il fond en larmes, s'excusant de tout, implorant les dieux de lui rendre sa joie. Finalement il s'allonge à même le sol et laisse les souvenir lui revenir. Il revoit les messe basses et autres petits murmures, les longues conversations philosophiques, les douces caresses sur son corps, les cries qu'il avaient poussé alors que son amant le noyé dans le plaisir, il se souvint même qu'il n'avait plus de voix le lendemain de leurs ébats, ayant crié a s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Puis il se souvient de cette soirée qui avait changé leurs quotidien pourtant si paisible. Les deux blonds étaient rentrés dans se bar main dans la main, et n'avaient pas remarqué les regards furieux qu'ils s'attiraient, les deux amoureux avaient eux le malheur de s'échanger un doux baiser, mais très vite ce court instant de bonheur s'était transformer en pur cauchemars, il avait sentit Francis être tiré en arrière puis il avait vu les hommes du bar commencé a tabasser son beau blond, il avait voulu courir les arrêter mais sa joue avait soudain pris feu, sa vision se troublant, il s'était senti tomber en arrière et son crane avait violemment heurté le sol, l'envoyant dans les bras de Morphée pour de longues heures. Et a son réveil il était seul dans un lieu inconnu, sa mère pleurait doucement à ses côtés, mais ce qui avait inquiété le jeune Arthur était l'absence de son blond, quand il avait interrogé sa mère, elle s'était mis à pleurer, ne lui répondant pas, alors il avait compris. Son amant était mort, il avait était passé à tabac et y était resté. Francis avait été tué pour son homosexualité...

Arthur sortit de sa poche sa lame et pour la dernière fois il entailla son poignet. Sa vue se troubla, comme se fameux soir, et il sentit à peine la pluie tomber sur son corps qui refroidissait doucement, un seul mot rester, calé autours d'un bouquet de lys blancs , les préférés de Francis, le dernier qu'il allait lui offrir, et sur ce mot, une seul phrase : " je te rejoins my love"

Quelques jours après une autre stèle trônait près de la première, et deux nom y étaient gravé ainsi qu'un gros bouquet de rose rouge, mêlé de lys blancs...

"Ici repose les corps de Francis Bonnefoy et Arthur Kirkland, deux amants que les gens n'auront pas réussi à séparer" 


End file.
